


Secluded Need

by toesohnoes



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy loves to turn Chekov into a panting, begging wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secluded Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16985242578/mccoy-could-have-spent-an-eternity-right-here).

McCoy could have spent an eternity right here, exploring and tasting every inch of Chekov’s skin. Holding himself up above Chekov’s slim body, his cock pressed deep inside him, he pressed his lips against the nape of Chekov’s neck before moving to trace the shell of his ear. Beneath him, Chekov trembled and struggled for air, every single sound one of the hottest that McCoy had ever heard.

“Please,” Chekov breathed. McCoy groaned in contentment at the sound of his shaking whisper. His hand reached around Chekov to close around his cock, fondling him languidly. “Please, McCoy.”

“Tell me what you’re asking for,” he requested. He had Chekov stretched wide around him - it was damn impossible to hold himself back from fucking him straight through the mattress. They’d been together for years now, the pair of them always entwined like this. It still destroyed him every single time. “You know I want to hear it.”

McCoy twitched his hips, a shallow roll, and it was enough to make Chekov cry out - almost pained, as if he’d been struck. “I need - ” Chekov gasped, but the sentence couldn’t be completed. “Oh, please, I need…”

“You need me, don’t you?” McCoy supplied. “You need my cock.”

“Yes,” Chekov agreed, pushing his hips back against McCoy, taking every inch as deep as he could. The friction of his tight heat was nearly enough to make McCoy lose it completely. “Yes, I need it, need it so badly.”

McCoy grunted and pulled out, setting a harsh, determined pace as he started to fuck him just the way he liked to be fucked - the folly of youth was to need everything as fast and easy as they could get it. When it came to Chekov, McCoy had no option but to give in. He fucked him as brutally hard and fast as he could, until he was able to make Chekov cry out in abandoned delight. There was nothing in the world like the sound of Chekov’s lost restraint. Tasting the sweat on his skin and drinking in the sounds from his mouth, McCoy bathed his senses in sweet abandonment, until he lost himself entirely.


End file.
